1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sensing the gesture, posture and movement (GPM) of the head, limbs, limb parts and other parts of the body.
2. Background Information
Current techniques for tracking, or establishing, the gesture, posture or movement of a body or body part can be summarized into two categories. The first category comprises those systems that utilize external reference sources such as magnetic waves reflected off the body to detect the position or movement of body parts. The second category comprises those devices that use sensors on the body; such as gyroscopes, accelerometers, potentiometers, hand-gloves and jackets; for detecting the position and dynamic motion of a body part.
The problem with known systems is that they require some external reference to the body, and/or require a large and awkward attachment to the body part in order to perform their task.